


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by Lipstickcat



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen, Prompt Fill, eerie advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of the Eerie Advent Calendar. For the prompt "culinary misadventure"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

There was a healthy amount of common sense and concern niggling at the back of Simon's brain, telling him all the reasons why he shouldn't do it. Normally that would have been enough to stop him; in general, his self preservation instincts were enough to keep him alive this far, something that had become more important since Marshall moved to Eerie. 

However, Simon was going through a few changes of his own, and that had inflated him with a false sense of his own immortality. So what if he didn't even have a wand yet or a single spell under his belt? He was a wizard! 

So he took his little food baggie and snuck up to the Secret Spot, and took a spoonful of the yeast that Marshall's mother had used to make the Eldritch bread. 

Simon baked cookies. Chocolate chip. Because... well, because he could. And they were cute when he took them out of the oven: Dark, knobbly circles of crisply dough with oily looking, fat tentacles flailing all over the baking tray. A couple that had been closest to the back had burnt a little and the blackened charcoaled limbs cracked as they moved and fell off. Simon felt a bit sorry for them, but even minus a few tendrils they could still get about. 

He was going to put them in a reptile tank and keep them as pets. He just had to figure out what chocolate chip abominations needed to eat. 

It turned out what they needed to eat was life force, and that they weren't keen on the idea of being kept in a tank. Soon, a plague of creepy, crawly, writhing cookies was headed for the local kindergarten and Simon couldn't tell Marshall. Lately, there was a lot that Simon either couldn't or hadn't told his best friend. So instead, he turned to Dash, because at least Dash's opinion on people couldn't be swayed by hurt feelings. 

Luckily, Dash knew exactly what to do. 

It took a blow up paddling pool full of milk, but between them, they dunked every last one on those Cthulhu cookies. As they stood over the cloudy brown milk and watched a chocolate chip chunk float past, Simon prepared himself to have to explain his actions, but instead, Dash just shrugged. 

"That's enough to put me off cookies and milk for a while." He shuddered and then turned and walked away to leave Simon to deal with the job of bucketing the remains down the drain.


End file.
